


Strays

by soltryce (soaringswallow)



Category: Life of the Party (Web Series)
Genre: astra is a pure boy and i would die for him, renard is tired (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringswallow/pseuds/soltryce
Summary: It's not like he could just leave the stray cat outside... right?





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new fandom tag on this site has to be a bucket list item
> 
> I just. Love Astra a lot.

The cat was surprisingly cuddly for a stray.  
Of course Astra had spent over an hour trying to coax it out of its hiding place by sitting nearby and letting it come closer. He'd nearly squealed in victory when he'd felt a small head bump against his side.

This would have all been so much easier with either one of the druids around, but Elyse had taken Boblem potions shopping and Sariel was off doing... Sariel things. It seemed like she wasn't eager to share much, so Astra didn't pry. He didn't want to make anybody uncomfortable.

But intentions were, sadly, not facts, as proven by the bleeding scratches on Renard's hand. In the cat's defense, he could have been a bit... friendlier. It was just a cat. A dirty, too skinny cat that was blind on one eye. It deserved some kindness.

Renard had a point about not being able to keep it, but cats could sense that kind of thing. And everyone knew that trying to grab a cat out of its hiding space was a bad idea. Even if said hiding space happened to be underneath ones bed.

Astra let his Healing Word fizzle out, disappointed with Renard's quick retreat, and crouched down to try and calm the poor cat once more.

This was how he was found by Cassian half an hour later, purring new friend firmly in his lap again.

"No." 

Astra looked up at the wizard's already retreating back and frowned. "What is wrong with you people? It's just a cute little cat! Look at it!"

Cassian turned and Astra identified the look on his face as Cassian Look #7. This one he was quite familiar with. Half raised eyebrows, eyes pointing vaguely skywards, lips pursed. Astra got that one a lot. 

He didn't mind much, usually. Now he did.

He let out a soft huff and crossed his arms. He was not pouting. He was an adult.  
"You're as bad as Renard."

Cassian's face changed. A slow smirk spread and he took a step closer, finally actually paying attention to the cat.  
"He doesn't like it?"

Astra shrugged. "I think they don't like each other. But they'll get there... right? They just need to give each other a chance!"

Cassian held out a hand. "Say no more. Let us go get your sweet little pet some fish."

**Author's Note:**

> Renard tried. He really did.


End file.
